Monsters Aren't Always Bad
by Scar-Malfoy
Summary: Alice has fallen down the hole for the third time. She has decided to stay with a great deal of persuasion from the Hatter. But when she discovers of the Hatter's love for her, the world around her falls apart. -Inspiration: Monster by Paramore
1. Les Luttes de L'amour

Everything started out fine, like every relationship does. Alice had fallen into Wonderland for the last and final time. But this time was different. She finally stayed. The Mad Hatter had persuaded her to. The Hatter finally had the guts to tell Alice how he actually had felt. He loved her. Plain and simple. Alice ran from him that day to The White Queen's palace. She needed someone to talk this out with and the only person she ever spoke of her problems to was the reason she was having problems in the first place. The Queen had her servants make them a pot of peppermint tea. "Now dear," she said, gently, "tell me what is bothering you so much." Where could Alice begin? The very beginning of course.

"It's the Hatter. You know very well how he persuaded me to stay, correct? Well, I don't regret staying, not even in the slightest. I went to the Hatter's house yesterday and we were having our usual discussions about the meaning behind life. Hatter said he thought meaning behind life was each and every one of to find that one person we love. The one person we would allow to hurt us, hate us, and abuse us that we still love anyways. Our one true pairing. He them proceeded to tell me how he felt that was us. We were meant to be with one another. No one else. The Hatter loves me. And I don't know how to handle this...I don't even know my own feelings." she ended, taking a few deep breaths.

The White Queen didn't say anything at first. Her face began to contort itself, making her normally beautiful, angelic features almost demonic. Alice wasn't sure what had just happened. The sky began to darken to a strange dark green as if a terrible storm was coming. The clouds went from their serene white to a sinful black. The Queen finally spoke. "The Hatter can't love you!" she shrieked. "He told me he loved me. Hatter loves me and me only!" Alice was scared, with good reason. The Queen jumped out of her chair and launched herself at Alice. Alice jumped up for her chair. The Queen continued onward towards her, knocking pots and plates off right and left. She stood up and kicked one straight at Alice's face. Alice's eyes bugged out of her head before ducking. She frantically searched for someone who could have helped her. But all of the Queen's guards and servants had also turned into demonic creatures.

Alice saw the forest as her only escape. She ran towards the clear opening path she could see. But before she could make it, a guard jumped on her, pinning her to the ground. They wrestled as other guards tried to get into the brawl as well. The guard on top of her pushed all of them off so Alice was all his own. He managed to scratch up Alice's face a bit and bit her shoulder with his dagger-like teeth. But there was blood curdling scream that made everything cease to a halt. All of the servants and guards that had been attacking Alice just moments before, backed away from her. She now saw where the scream had come from: the Queen. The Queen was next to her in an instant. "This isn't over." she whispered in her ear. "I'\ will kill you over him. I'm only letting you go because it isn't your time to die just yet. Enjoy your time to live..." And with that, everything went back to normal as if the events in the past ten minutes had never occurred. "Now sweetie, would you like to come finish your tea?"

The sky had gone back to its original white, serene nature. The guards were no longer savage, creatures of hell. Everything was as it should be. _What is going here? _Alice thought. She felt as though she was glued to the spot in which she stood. "What's wrong? You look as though you've just been attacked by some demon." the Queen laughed. _Leave. Run. Just do anything you can to get away from here._ Alice was finally unfrozen. The speed at which she ran felt as though it was faster that of lights. Alice looked back a few times just to make sure no one had followed her. To her great surprise, no one was behind her and everything was still ok. Without knowing where she was at, she ran into a mushroom. There upon it smoking a pipe was the Caterpillar. "Hello, Alice. You look as though you've been fighting. Come, tell Aslan what has happened. And smoke this;" he handed her a pipe, "you'll feel much better. Might help you regain color." Was it smart for her to smoke something so foreign? Alice took it anyways and took a drag. To her surprise, she wasn't coughing or dying. _Not everyone is after me at least._ "It's the White Queen." she paused to take another drag on the pipe. "I told her about...what the Hatter had told me. He-" _Don't tell him. He'll turn just the same._ "He told me he loved me." _Idiot._ Aslan's face and body stayed calm. It was only his voice that changed; it belonged to the demon White Queen. "How dare you go around telling other people! I should killed you when I had the chance. That pipe could be fucking poisonous for all you know." Alice sat there stunned, unable to move. "Which it's not, sadly." the Queen said under her breath just loud enough for Alice to hear her. She stumbled back, throwing the pipe back at him. "You're such a crazy bitch. Leave me the fuck alone!"

Alice ran away once again, not wanting things to turn out like they had before. She knew this time she wouldn't just get away with a few scratches and gashes. But there was a new sound behind her. _She's chasing after me._ And that was the truth. Alice turned around and saw the demon Queen running after her, slowly catching up to her. "You won't get away this time!" Alice gulped. What if she didn't make it out and was never to see anyone, including the Hatter, again? Suddenly, she was stopped by a dark figure that was as hard as metal. The person grabbed her. "No! Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed and fought. Alice hit the figure with all of her strength. "Alice!" said the voice stumbling out of the person. She knew that voice; it was that of the Hatter's. "Hatter! I'm so sorry. I just...I thought you were someone else." she paused and wiped away one of her tears. "Someone who's after me."

The Hatter pulled her in close and just held her. He stroked her hair, trying to soothe her sobs. "I'll always be here to protect you from danger." _I know..._


	2. The Eclectic Morning

**2. The Eclectic Morning**

The next morning, Alice woke up in a bed that was not her own. She looked around at the walls as to see if there was anything to trigger a memory of this room. The only things she saw were a old, broken chair in the far left corner, an array of ten top hats, a few magnificent paintings hanging crookedly upon the wall and a bouquet of flowers. _How quaint. This must be the house of an artist or someone a little eccentric._ A stack of books appeared by her side. She picked up the book on top. Every word seemed to be whispered into her ear by the Hatter himself as she read what seemed to be a diary.

_14 February_

_Well, Alice has returned to Wonderland once again. But this time she she was decided to stay. And part of her reason is me! Me, the Mad Hatter, of all people is the largest reason for Alice staying. She has no idea how much this has pleased me. I have been admiring her from afar since the very moment she first sat down in the chair at my tea table all those years ago. We may not have gotten off on the right foot, but now every thing is just fine. I remember the first story she told us of her cat, Dina. Oh! I finally have met Dina since this time, Alice brought her with her rather than trusting her parents with her darling little cat. She an adorable little ball of joy who seems to like my special batches of tea for her. _

_Valentine's Day is today. I had plans with the White Queen for a nice afternoon stroll, a quick little tea, and finally dinner. But since Alice is here, I think I'll will ask her to spend the day with me. She is already staying at my home so we can do so much more. I am currently getting ready to prepare breakfast for her. Alice told me about these round, patties of batter they call 'pancakes'. Attempting to make them is going to be a struggle, but when I get them right... Oh, the triumph! And I must attempt to make milk. Or as she says, get it from a cow's udder. But what a silly thing that would be! Cow's don't make 'milk'. They are simply large, white, black-spotted creatures who go "Mooooo!". _

_I better be off. It seems that Alice is waking up soon. Breakfast must be ready before she is in the kitchen and this may take hours. _

Alice stared at the little booklet she grasped in her hands with her mouth agape. _The Mad Hatter made plans to spend the very day of love with me?, _she asked herself. It was a preposterous notion in her mind. The idea of anyone wanting to have a romantic day alone with her was foreign to Alice. No man had ever shown this of amount feelings towards her, if any. _I have never thought about love... I am only just turned nineteen. But it sure does feel nice to have a man lay his eyes upon me and feel such things-love of all things- and not be a coward to say it to me. I must not keep him waiting any longer; the Hatter is waiting with breakfast._ And with that, Alice placed the book back down where she found it, stood, and walked from the room through a lopsided hallway truncate with flowers. "The Hatter is quite the man." she said, astounded by the abundance. "This looks like it could be a greenhouse! This is actually far more beauteous of that of a greenhouse." She stepped over a dozen pots and tiptoed inside many picture frames. The doorway of the kitchen seemed about as odd as the rest of the little home.

Alice peered around the corner of the frame to find the Hatter dancing around the kitchen as he balanced pots and pans on his arms, hands, hat, and left foot. He wobbled to one side slightly and bit his tongue in concentration. "For Alice... Balance for A-alice..." he was saying as he swayed to the other side. _Why must everything be for me in this world? I am perfectly happy being just plain, old Alice that no one cares about. That is how it is supposed to be; men are not supposed to be in love with me. I am not supposed to be falling in love. Am I falling in 'love'? It is a queer concept. Makes perfect __sense in the right hands, but in the wrong, it becomes a jumbled mess of green gloop, caterpillars, and talking flowers. _Alice gasped. The Hatter's cooking tools were slowly slipping off his arms and just as they were about to fall off completely, he flipped them up and onto the stove. Alice could not help herself, but to clap. The Hatter turned around, at first looking startled then looking at her with a large grin on his face. "Good morning, Alice!" he said with a strong Scottish accent. "I hope you slept well. I am making you breakfast. I just finished the "pancakes", which I do not understand the name because they taste nothing like a cake. But here you are!" He pulled a chair out for Alice like a gentlemen and placed the plate in front of her. On top was a heart made of what looked to be strawberry and blueberry Underland equivalents. "These look delicious, Hatter. Thank you." Alice took a bite and was amazed. "These are the best pancakes I have ever tasted!" Alice said before taking another forkful. The Hatter's face lit up and it seemed as though he jumped up and down a little. "Oooo, I am so glad they have pleased you! I mean, it was my first time making them and all. And finding this thing called "milk" you told me of was hard since milking a cow is near impossible since the udders are not made for milking."

Alice laughed at the Hatter's silly behavior. The cow milking concept was one Alice had been trying to explain for years to him, but it never quite soaked in entirely. His memory of those chats, as he told her, were very vague and were no use to him now. She would try to explain even the vague memories were useful to him and might come back to him in time. Hatter would whisk that thought away and go back to drinking whatever tea he may be drinking at the time. "Hatter, the udders are where you get the milk from. You squeeze and pull." "Squeeze and pull? Oh, I only tried shaking. Well, better luck next time, I suppose." The Hatter shrugged and laughed as he sat down across from her.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Alice continued eating and the Hatter looked at her with admiration as he studied each of her movements. Finally, he spoke. "Alice, there is something I have been wanting to ask you since the moment you returned." he began. _Oh, here it is._ "As you know, today is Valentine's Day and well, I was wondering if you would like to be _my_ Valentine..." His lips pressed together in a thin line as if he were concentrating. "What do you say?"


End file.
